123045-morning-coffee-2272015-drop-in-and-say-hi-edition
Content ---- ---- Feel free to stop by SpousalUnit Fitch anytime. I have done a lot to make it a true 'Sanctuary' on Nexus :) Good Morning Everyone! I have been working on my house to get it as close to 100% done (well until I change something else LOL) in time for judging to start on Sunday for the Lifestyles of Nexus housing contest. Other than that, I have been doing dailies and vet shiphands with an awesome group from Blazing Saddles. :wub: All of this while waiting for ThaydFest on March 15th. I am so excited for this event! Have a good day all. Back to work I go. 5pm EST can not get here fast enough!! | |} ---- ---- Yep, that's Clearwater Beach with "Big Pier 60" in the background :) There are so many seriously awesome plots to go and visit! If you haven't been to the Blazing Saddles guild house that Vic has been working on you need to see it! It's called The Shadowcaster and is just amazing! | |} ---- Your place is also amazing! The spiral stair cases! You have much MUCH! more patience and talent than I'll ever have! Unfortunately I won't be on tonight, I'm making dinner at my brothers house and considering he's paying for my house remodel in real life it's the least I can do :) and Saturday morning it's one last (no, really! I swear!!) visit to the granite yard but after that it's going to be a lot of Wildstar!! Woot!! | |} ---- ---- ---- The taxis don't disappear when they arrive, kind of like the mounts during beta. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hey, welcome back! What faction and server will you be on? If you're an Exile on Entity, you've got a friend in me! Add me as Houngan Seeger! | |} ---- Well we had the same issue over on dominion. | |} ---- For all the players who say the Dominion has no balls. | |} ---- Definitely Exile/Entity! Will be sure to do so, Vic--as soon as I can get in-game, haha. | |} ---- I think this person hits the nail on the head. I've seen it in WildStar as well. There's often people complaining about something, but will not settle for a single solution and are just bashing for the sake of bashing. I've been around in the gaming world since the 90's as well. And I've seen communities change so much. From what used to be a niche group to the mainstream it has become now. Anyways, enough about that. in WildStar: Farming DS minibosses fo gear Farming Ohmna for weapons Collecting platinum Building a science lab recruiting for the guild. Why does this game up all my time!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | |} ---- Welcome back to Nexus and welcome The Coffee Thread! Happy to see another Exile/Entity player. We are a friendly bunch, so don't hesitate to ask questions or for help. Also, join the LFG channel (/chjoin LFG). It's global and can be used to ask questions. Okay, back to work I go. Only 3 hours 45 minutes left till wine and Wildstar time! | |} ---- Never saw that either...but i didnt send much time in town or maybe it was just before my time? I started CBs during winter betas 2013. | |} ---- I'm sure you were around. As you will notice the id watermarks are not all over the screen, so this was spring of 14 after the nda had been lifted. | |} ---- Hmmm well I know I didn't see it, I do remember the NDA. Maybe it just didn't register as important to me, I have done many betas and that's well within the normal beta stuff you see :P On a different note....where the *cupcake* is Koob?? He needs to get his butt on the forums!! <---someone from Blazing Saddles needs to tell him tonight for me kthx :D | |} ---- ---- KOOB!!!!!! Hi :) I won't be on tonight :( but you have a definite date for Saturday evening if you are going to be online! | |} ---- ---- ---- A murder mystery!!! :o Thaydfest is going to be awesome!!! Awww I'm sorry! Vacations that involve white sandy beaches and long cold adult beverages are at the top of my list too Neph! :) Sometimes we forget just to stop and look around and really appreciate what's right before our eyes. | |} ---- Howdy Dixie!!! I'm sad you won't be on tonight! You'll be missed! Your picture made me soooo jealous too! I need a beach, now! Surfing, tanning, mmmmm. | |} ---- First...get OUT of my closet :angry: Secondly...welcome back officially!! I agree drop 4 was just great!! Play the ones you enjoy and take your time to 50! Speeding by in a race to cap people miss some of the things that make Wildstar a truly amazing game! | |} ---- Hee Hee....Forgot I was still in there! Made my giggle! | |} ---- I heard the news from Ira while listening to my traditional Science Friday on the way home from work. :( Super sad. I am not too ashamed to admit I cried some while driving home. I wonder if the queue gods will smile upon me tonight... Last night I was doing my least favorite part of Whitevale on my engineer (the Redmoon area ugh) when I started getting obscene lag spikes, so I had to call off that plan. Ah well. Ogling people's houses. So many awesome ones. I'd resubmit mine to the contest, but then what's the point in that? xD The real question is what will I do tonight... after the SO and I make homemade pizza, that is. Hmmmmm... | |} ---- ----